Naruto - Seven Minutes in Heaven
by TwitchingHades
Summary: A compilation of one-shots with the young genin/chuunin of Naruto in the form of seven minutes in heaven.
1. Intro

**So, I feel old... I haven't been big into Naruto in such a long time. A friend of mine started watching the series, and I've been watching it with her, and I'm starting to get into it again. Haha. So! I could not resist making this little story. I'll have a separate chapter for each male genin/chunin character as I finish writing it (i.e. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Neji, etc, etc. Not necessarily in that order.) I hate the _-chan stuff, so I gave the FemOC a name. Feel free to read it as a different name, if you want. Not much of a character description for her in this story, other than her personality which changes to fit each partner she gets.**

**Anyway, enjoy! C:**

"Rena-chan!" you heard a female voice call from behind. Turning around, you saw Sakura jogging toward you, a smile on her face. "Rena, guess what's happening this weekend!"

"Uh... Your team is going on another awesome mission?" you asked, referring to the mission given by the bridge builder. You were a little jealous that she got to go on such a dangerous mission because of such an idiotic fluke.

"Nope, even better!" She pulled a medium piece of paper out of her pouch and handed it to you. '_You are cordially invited', _ the card read in large, fancy print, followed by '_Sakura Haruno's thirteenth birthday party'_. "My birthday party is this Saturday! I hope you'll come." She gave her puppy-dog eyes, which she was awful at, and you just rolled your eyes at her.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do any way."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered, jumping up and down a few times. "I'll see you then, I have to finish handing out the invites. Bye!" She ran off with a wave before disappearing into the crowd. You looked at the card again before stuffing it into your own bag.

...

Saturday rolled in rather quickly. You went to the party. Everything was fine and dandy, if not a little bit boring. Naruto was causing a ruckus, as per usual. Sasuke was avoiding the flock of girls that seemed to be stuck on him like insects to fly paper. And everyone else was chatting away with their friends and acquaintances. Not a bad party, but not very eventful.

"Rena," Sakura said as she walked up to you with a smile, Ino at her side. "I'm glad you made it. I have a question for you."

"Rena, tell Sakura that her party blows," Ino cut in, earning a glare from the pink-haired girl.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." you muttered, looking back and forth between the two girls. You really had no interest in being put in between their constant bickering.

"See, she's not having any fun at all!" Ino exclaimed.

"She didn't say that, Ino-_pig,_" Sakura grounded out.

"She's just trying to be polite, since it's your birthday and all," Ino replied, patting Sakura on the back. "But, don't worry. I'll help you liven it up. What do you say, Rena, wanna help?"

"What did you have in mind?" you asked skeptically.

"Four words," Ino said excitedly. "Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

...

After getting everyone to consent to the game, every guy in the room wrote something on a piece of paper and dropped it into a hat. Ino swirled the papers around, mixing them up well, before holding the hat out to you.

"Me?" you asked, blushing slightly as you stared down at the hat.

"Yeah!" Ino cheered. "Sakura wouldn't have agreed to it if it weren't for you, so you get first pick!"

"Shouldn't the birthday girl go first?" you insisted, turning to Sakura for help. The pink-haired girl shook her head.

"You go first, Rena," she said, a smile on her face. "I insist."

You took a deep breath and reached into the hat, pulling out a slip of paper. You unfolded it, looked down at the paper, and read aloud the word that was written down...


	2. Rock Lee

"... Lotus," you called out nervously, your stomach doing somersaults. What if you got stuck with someone annoying like Naruto, or scary like Neji? Or what if you got stuck with Sasuke? Would the two girls even let that happen? Surely they would have a huge fight about it...

"That is me!" one of the guys called out. Rock Lee stood up from his seat, his hand raised and his cheeks pink. Despite his nervous demeanor, he had a bright smile on his face.

You felt your body relax, a sigh escaping your lips. Lee was good, you could handle spending seven minutes trapped in a closet with him. You smiled up at him softly. "Shall we, then?" With that, you led the way into the closet, Lee following behind you.

You could hear the _oohs_ and _aahs_ from some of the other guys as they watched Lee enter the closet, but you did your best to ignore them. It wasn't until Naruto yelled out, "get some, Lee!", that your face reddened. You turned to yell something at the annoying blond, but Sakura was already shutting the door on the two of you, a wicked smile on her face.

"Have fun, you two," she said innocently before closing the door completely.

You covered your face with both hands. Despite the lack of lighting in the closet, you felt the need to hide your blush from Lee. _Stupid Naruto, and his stupid, big mouth..._

"Are you alright, miss Rena?" Lee asked. You jumped slightly, not realizing just how close the two of you were standing. You took a step back, but your back side bumped against the wall.

"Y-yeah," you replied. Your voice was a higher pitch than what you meant for it to be. You cleared your throat. "This is a pretty small closet..."

"Yes, it is."

"And, it sure is dark..."

"That is true, also. Oh, here!" There was a soft click, and the room was flooded with light. You shielded your eyes at the unexpected illumination. "Sorry, did that hurt your eyes?"

"Ah, no. It's fine." You smiled up at Lee, having adjusted to the light. He smiled back, and you couldn't help the flutter in your chest at the way his face lit up. He was so cute. "It just surprised me, is all..."

Lee nodded, his smile receding a bit as his cheeks turned pink. "So, we have a few minutes..." he started awkwardly, breaking eye contact. "What would you like to do, Rena-chan..?"

You felt your face redden, your stomach doing somersaults again. You were so relieved that you weren't going to spend several minutes in the closet with someone you didn't like that you neglected to think of what being in there with someone you _did _like would mean. You swallowed, you throat suddenly dry.

"Oh, well... We could, um..." You wracked your brain for something you could do to pass the time, but only one thing came to mind: kissing. You looked back at Lee, your eyes drifting down to his lips. His soft, pink lips, ever-so slightly chapped. Everything about him was soft and pristine, yet manly and rugged at the same time. You definitely would not mind kissing those lips. Your face grew hot, and you quickly looked away. "How about this weather today, huh?"

"Huh?" Lee responded, turning to give you a questioning look. You mentally kicked yourself for such a lame topic to discuss.

"I mean, it's great, right?" You laughed nervously, unable to look at the man in front of you. "Perfect for taking walks, or training." Your hands were moving rather wildly of their own free will now. "I mean, it's a little warm for extensive training, you need a lot of water, b-but, I think it's really nice out. And, I'm not just saying that. But, I, uh, also like it when it's cold, too. You know, it gets dark sooner because the Earth is spinning-"

"Rena?" Lee interrupted. You glanced at him, his questioning eyes baring into your own. He took a step closer, leaving very little room between the two of you. His face turned red as he leaned closer, and you felt your own face grow hot as well.

"Lee..." The voice was barely audible. You felt the urge to shy away from him, but at the same time you wanted to throw your arms around his neck and ravish him.

Lee studied your face closely for several silent seconds, as if it held the answer to his unspoken question. You saw his eyes dart down to your lips, then back to your eyes.

"I... Is it possible that..." Lee turned his head away and cleared his throat, looking terribly flustered. He turned back to you, determination shining brightly in his eyes. "Would you mind terribly if... If I k-kissed you?"

You opened your mouth, then closed it again, no words coming out. You were surprised by the fact that he _wanted _to kiss you. Last you had heard, he had a huge crush on Sakura. Not that you minded if he decided to turn his feelings toward you.

Without a word, you softly shook your head to his question. You slid your arms up his chest and around his neck, surprised by how thin the jumpsuit's material felt. Every bump and crevice on his abdomen, chest, shoulders and neck were perfectly felt through he fabric, and you blushed as your hands drifted over the toned body.

You gently pull his head down toward you, standing on your tippy-toes to make it easier on him. Your bottom lip trembles from your nerves as your faces get closer. Slowly, you close your eyes and let him take the lead from there.

The first kiss is soft, barely a graze of the lips, but it still sparks the sensitive nerves of the area. The second kiss is a little more, as he gently grabs your bottom lip between his, sucking ever-so slightly as he pulls away. He turns his head in the opposite direction, and you follow suit. The third kiss is bliss. He grabs your bottom lip between his again, his teeth gently nibbling at the sensitive skin. Your actions are hazy to yourself as you respond to his kisses. You can feel his soft hair running through your fingers. Your chest is against his, and you feel his arms pulling your waist closer.

His tongue finds its way through the mess of swollen lips, gliding along your bottom lip. You don't even hesitate as you let him in, your tongues exploring each others mouths. You moan into the kiss as he runs his tongue over the roof of your mouth. You decided to return the gesture, and Lee lets out a giggle.

He quickly pulls away, his face beet red, and a stupid grin on his face. "Sorry, that tickled," he said bashfully.

You grinned up at him in turn, pulling him down enough so that your foreheads were touching. "Sorry, that was my bad," you murmured, still gently playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Won't do it again."

"I honestly do not mind if you do..." His voice was a lower pitch than usual, and your stomach churned in excitement. You pulled him in, kissing him hard and passionately. He responded likewise, his breath hitching in his throat before becoming more erratic as the kiss progressed.

You felt your back being pushed into the wall behind you, Lee's body trapping you against it. "Rena," he moaned softly into the kiss, his hands wandering a bit over your body. He felt around your waist, up your stomach, and then down your sides and back onto your waist, where he held you firmly. You allowed your hands to roam as well, feeling down his toned chest and abdomen again, then around to his back. He broke the kiss with a soft moan, moving his lips to your neck.

"Ah, Lee," you moan as he attacks your neck with kisses and nips. You pull his body closer to you, your own moving of its own free will into him. "Lee, I love you."

Lee stopped in his tracks. You opened your eyes, realizing your mistake as you stared up at the ceiling. He pulled away, staring down at you with wide eyes.

"Y-you... _love_ me?" Lee asked in surprise, his face burning bright red.

"I-I mean..." You quickly look away in embarrassment. "I know it's way too early to say that sort of thing, b-but..." You took a deep breath and looked back into his eyes. "I've known that I liked you for a while... I really, _really_ like you... And, ah... I think I might love you..." You clear your throat and look away. "Sorry."

Lee blinked in surprise. He leaned closer to you, resting his hand on your cheek and guiding your face so that he could look into your eyes. "Why would you be sorry about that?" he asked, his words coming out breathlessly. "Rena, I... I love you, too..."

You stared at him in awe at the confession.

"I just never would have thought you felt the same way..." A smile spread slowly across his face as he stared at you. "You are beautiful, and funny, and smart... You are amazing, Rena. I love you..."

"Lee..." Your chest felt like it was about to burst, and your words seemed to fail you. Instead of replying, you leaned in and kissed him softly, which he returned.

"Rena," he muttered, breaking the kiss. "Rena, will you be my girlfriend? I promise to always protect you..."

You grinned like an idiot at the question. "Yes, yes of course I will!" You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. You yelped slightly as he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you off the ground, but it was soon replaced with giggles as your kissing continued.

There was a soft click, but you ignored it, too engrossed in your make-out session to care.

"_Ahem_," you heard, startling both of you into breaking the kiss and looking toward the door. Sakura stood there, her face red as she avoided looking at either of you.

"Seven minutes up already?" you ask, a bashful grin on your face.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

Lee set you down, looking even more embarrassed than you felt. He brushed his hair down, trying to make himself look presentable, and you did the same. Lee led the way out of the closet, and you followed suit.

"Rena," Sakura said, stopping you in your tracks. You gave her a questioning look. "You've got, uh..." She pointed to her neck, and your face turned bright red as you realized she was talking about a hickey. You pulled your hair to one side, hoping to hide the mark.

"I-I think I'm going to head home now," you stated, rushing flusteredly out of the house.

Lee, having seen you leave, followed suit.

"Rena," he called as he left Sakura's house, getting your attention from a few feet away. "I'll walk you home." He smiled cutely as he walked up beside you.

You returned the smile and grabbed his hand, lacing your fingers together. "Thank you, Lee." He looked away, his face red and a goofy smile on his face the entire walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Rock Lee has always been one of my favorite characters C: So, I had to write his first. Besides, too many people neglect poor Lee, and he deserves so much love. 3<strong>


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

"... Kunai," you read out with a sigh. You _really_ didn't want to be playing this game, you had only agreed to it because you knew Sakura secretly wanted to be paired up with Sasuke. She would have never gone along with Ino's idea on her own, though.

With another sigh, you crumple up the paper as you walk toward the closet, not caring who you picked. Nothing would happen any way. Nothing _could_ happen. There was only one boy you were interested, and it's rather apparent that he has no interest in any girl in Konoha. Even if he did feel the same, there was no way they had a chance pursuing any type of relationship with all the crazy fan girls that stalked him.

You started as you heard a scream, looking over your shoulder in shock to see Ino in dismay. Before you could ask her why she had screamed, Sakura let out a wail of her own.

"Sasuke!?" she screeched. "That's not fair!"

You turned more to see Sasuke walking cooly toward you, ignoring the girls' outbursts. You locked eyes with him, and he gave you a half-smirk. Your face lit up like a fire, and you quickly turned away, deciding to just go in the closet. Sasuke followed suit, closing the door behind him.

You could hear Sakura's yells of protest through he door. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him, Rena!" she screeched through the door.

You scoffed as you made yourself comfortable, huddling yourself up in a corner and sitting down. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen," you muttered, sarcasm thick in your voice. You glanced up at Sasuke, glad for how little light was in the tiny room. You could barely make out his features, just outlines really. His boyish, chiseled jaw, his strong neck and wide shoulders. He was definitely attractive, that was for sure.

"She's so loud," Sasuke muttered, taking a seat next to you on the ground. You couldn't help but blush a bit at his close proximity. There was a perfectly good spot on the other side of the closet, so why he sat next to you was baffling.

"Yeah, but she's a friend," you defended her lightly. "Kind of... I guess..." You sighed and looked up into the darkness. "It's hard to tell sometimes. She can be awfully mean, but she's got a good heart, at least." You turned to Sasuke and smiled a bit. "Why did you even come to this party? I know you're her team mate and all, but it's hard to believe that you'd want to spend your free time with her or Naruto..."

He smirked a bit, knowing he'd been found out. "Well, it's good to bond with your team. A good bond between team mates improves teamwork, which is essential for completing difficult missions."

"Hard to believe Naruto is capable of teamwork," you said with a quiet laugh.

Sasuke chuckled quietly. "Yeah, he's not very good at it..." He looked down at his hands, and you turned to face him more. "Actually," Sasuke started quietly, glancing toward you. Your eyes met, and there was an intense feeling burning in his as he held the gaze. "The real reason I came to this party was because of you, Rena."

Your face burned with embarrassment. "Me?" you asked, trying to wrap your head around that idea.

"You're not like the other girls," he continued, looking away. "They're all obsessed with me, and they can't take a hint. I really don't like the way they flock around me like a pack of geese in heat." He clenched his fists and glared at nothing.

A laugh escaped your lips at his analogy, and you quickly covered your mouth to cover it up. It was rude to all those poor girls to laugh. But, it was such an accurate description.

"They do sound kind of like geese when they're around you, huh?" You couldn't help it as you burst out giggling, trying to keep quiet as you laughed. Sasuke looked at you in surprise, then chuckled a bit himself.

"Is it really that funny?" Sasuke asked, a small smile still on his face.

"Well, it's nice to hear that you don't like any of those girls." You blushed a bit and turned away from him. "I mean, not that it would matter either way..."

"Rena," Sasuke started softly. "Do you like me?"

You turned to him, surprised that he would ask you straight out like that. How are you supposed to respond to a question like that?

"I, um, y-yeah, I like you," you stuttered out, your face heating up. "I mean, you're cool, and you're fun to be around most of the time. I like to think we're pretty good friends." You glanced away, hoping your answer wasn't too awkward that your feelings were obvious.

"I don't mean 'like' in a platonic way," Sasuke elaborated, and you could hear the smirk in his voice. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

You blushed again at how blunt he was being, turning away and doodling on the wall with your index finger absentmindedly. "I-it's not that I wouldn't enjoy being your girlfriend," you muttered, trying to collect your mess of thoughts. "It's just that... I mean... does it matter what _I_ want? Sure, I find you cute, and I enjoy being around you... but, if you don't return my feelings, then it doesn't matter so much how I feel if I can't act on it..." You stopped doodling with your finger, resting your head against the wall and smiling sadly into the darkness. "I... I do like you, Sasuke," you confessed. "I just know those feelings won't lead to anything. I'll always be your friend, but why torture myself with unrealistic fantasies? Like being your girlfriend..."

"How do you know I don't feel the same?" Sasuke was closer to you now, whispering. You could feel his hot breath on your ear. You slowly turned your head so you were facing him. You searched his eyes for a sign of truth to his words.

"I... I guess I don't," you whisper back. "Not for sure, any way... I just assumed, given how you treat all the others..."

"Like I said before, you're not like the others..." Before you could respond, he pressed his lips hard against yours. It was a simple closed-mouth kiss, but it still left you breathless. He had kissed you. Sasuke Uchiha had actually _kissed_ you! You felt your chest swell with joy at the thought that he could actually return your feelings.

You stared at him with wide eyes. He ducked his head, his cheeks turning pink, and glared at you a bit. "Well, say something..." he muttered, embarrassed.

A smile crept over your lips as you saw the more bashful side of the usually angry Uchiha. You leaned a little closer to him, your smile turning teasing. "You're blushing, Sasuke..." you stated quietly.

"Yeah, so are you," he poked your cheek, looking at you like you were stupid for pointing out the obvious. "Idiot. Say something useful..."

You laughed quietly and shook your head. "Sorry, it's just strange seeing this side of you. I was starting to think that your emotions consisted of anger and mild amusement."

He glared at you.

"I like this side of you." You poked his cheek, a small smirk playing on your face. "Even if you're still a jerk. You can be kind of sweet, huh?"

He blushed more and gently swatted away your hand. "Oh, shut up..."

You just smiled wider and kissed him again, softly this time. It lasted for a few seconds longer that the first one, but it was still short. Sasuke went in for another one immediately after, grabbing you by the shoulders to brace you for the heavy kiss. You were definitely wrong about his range of emotions. The kiss held so much emotion that it almost hurt.

He pushed you down onto the ground, holding himself up on his hands and knees as he continued to ravish you. He bit your bottom lip and sucked hard, causing a tiny moan to escape your lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pushing into him as you kissed back hungrily.

Light flooded the room, followed by a shrill cry of anguish. Sasuke pulled away, glaring at the pink-haired girl that stood in the doorway.

"Shut up," Sasuke hissed. "And close the door. It hasn't been seven minutes."

You looked over at Sakura, who's face was pale and filled with shock. You couldn't help but feel a little bad for her, as she slammed the door shut. You could hear her feet pounding as she ran off. Sasuke turned back to you and leaned in close.

"Now, where were we?" he whispered, his hand gently grazing your cheek.

"Sasuke, hold on..." you pleaded, pushing gently at his chest. "She may be annoying, but Sakura is still my friend. And, it's her birthday... This is messed up on so many levels..."

Sasuke looked slightly hurt at that, but he slowly got off of you, helping you up as well.

"Fine, whatever..." he muttered.

"I'm sorry," you said, looking at him worriedly "I really do like you, it's just that..."

"I said it's fine..." He didn't sound find, but he sighed and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "I understand..."

You nodded a bit, running a hand through your hair to tame it before rushing out of the closet. You looked around for the familiar pink hair, but all you saw were the shocked or angry looks people were giving you. You ignored everyone and headed to Sakura's room, knocking on the door in hopes she was in there.

"Go away!" you heard the familiar kunoichi voice demand from inside.

"Sakura," you started quietly, not sure what to even say to her. Hey, sorry for making out with the guy you've been madly in love with since you were ten. Can we still be friends?

"Oh, you're the _last_ person I want to talk to right now!" Sakura yelled. "I'd even rather talk to Ino-pig! At least she didn't go and kiss Sasuke."

"You know she would if she had the chance," you muttered. Apparently she heard you, though, as you heard the thud of her feet as she stormed to the door and pulled it open with so much force you were afraid that it might fly off its hinges.

"You don't even _like_ Sasuke!" she yelled at you, tears in her eyes. "You've never shown any interest in him! And now you're... you're... making out with him in a closet! At _my_ birthday party!"

You raised your hands in defense, almost scared of her. "Alright... you're mad... and I get that..." You swallowed and looked away. "It was wrong of me to kiss him, I see that now... but... Just because I never showed any interest in him doesn't mean that I don't like him..." You glanced at Sakura. She still looked mad, so you looked away again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura said, her voice quiet.

You looked down. "I saw what it did to you and Ino..." you stated sadly. "You two used to be such good friends, and now you hate each other because of some guy. I really didn't want that to happen to us..." You looked up at her again and shrugged. "I also didn't think it would do any good to act on those feelings in any way. I never would have imagined that he could return them..."

Sakura's face softened a bit. She looked more sad than angry now. "He likes you back...?"

"He... He said that he did..." You avoided her gaze again, not wanted to look into those sad eyes when you caused it.

She sighed softly. "I guess... I guess it's okay, then," she said softly. You looked at her in surprise, but she was looking away with a thoughtful expression on her face. "As long as Sasuke's happy..." She looked up at you with an intense look in her eyes. "But, if you ever make him unhappy, so help me, I won't hesitate to snatch him up from under your nose! Got it?"

You nodded a bit, surprised at the sudden outburst. Then, you shook your head, even more surprised by what the sentence implemented. "Wait, are you giving your consent? Are you saying it's okay for me to date him..?"

"Yes, yes I am," Sakura stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not going to be happy with you for a while, but... But, I guess I'll survive. And I'll eventually move on..." She sighed and smiled sadly at you. "I just want you and Sasuke to both be happy, and if this will make you happy, then I'm okay with it..."

You smiled and pulled Sakura into a hug. "Thank you, Sakura. I didn't realize how mature you've gotten."

"Yeah, yeah, just get off of me," she said with a bit of irritation. "I might be giving my okay, but I'm still pretty mad about it."

"Right, I'll just, uh... I'll leave then. I hope you can enjoy the rest of your party..." You waved as you left, getting a small wave in return.

You returned to the living room, looking around for the raven-haired boy that held your heart. You did not see him anywhere, though. So, with a heavy heart, you left the house. You were surprised to see Sasuke waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs.

"There you are," he stated as his eyes landed on you. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stared up at you. "I'll walk you home. I figured Sakura would kick you out after that..."

You smiled a bit and met him at the bottom of the stairs, linking your arm around his elbow. "Actually, I kind of kicked myself out."

"Oh?" Sasuke smirked down at you a bit as you began to walk. "I'm surprised Sakura didn't try to throw you out of the place herself."

"She is pretty mad..." You looked down as you walked, recalling the events that just took place. "But, she said she was okay with it... With... us, I mean..." You blushed as you said it. Was it to forward to assume that you could call the two of you 'us'? He did ask if you wanted to be his girlfriend, but it sounded more like a rhetorical thing than an actual proposal.

"That's good," Sasuke replied cooly. "So, are you okay to go out with me now?"

You looked up at him to see him smiling down at you. You nodded a bit, smiling up at him. "Yeah, absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Figured I'd make Sasuke number 2. I'm not a huge fan of him, but I'm sure a lot of people are... I'll probably do Naruto next. We shall see...<strong>


End file.
